Reunited
by Rahkshi500
Summary: King Zatch has decided to let the mamodos be reunited with their book keepers. Zatch and Tia reunited with Kiyo and Megumi. Brago reunited with Sherry. And Zofis reunited with Koko. Mostly on Brago's, Zofis', Koko's, and Sherry's side of the story.
1. Returning to Earth

**Reunited**

There was a big celebration in the mamodo world. King Zatch was granting permission to all the good mamodos to return to Earth and be reunited with their book owners. But there was one mamodo who was begging Zatch to go back to Earth. He even said he'll do anything. Zatch took a little bit of pity on the mamodo, and being the kind king he is, he granted him permission.

"Hey, Brago." Zatch called out and then a dark mamodo taller than Zatch at the age of 14 came up to him.

"What is it?" asked Brago with his arms crossed across his chest.

"If you don't mind, will you keep an eye on him?" the king asked pointing at the mamodo who was begging him to go back.

"Are you insane! Don't you remember what that maniac has done back in the battle! He tried to kill my book owner! Hell, he even tried to bring you and your book owner over to _his side_!" Brago freaked out.

"I know, Brago! But somehow, he's changed. Somehow, he not the mamodo who you fought before. I can tell, I can just... tell." Zatch tried to calm Brago down.

"Fine, but if he tries any of that shit again, I'll personally kill him myself." Brago responded and Zatch sweat dropped.

And so all the mamodos gathered together at the gateway between Earth and the mamodo world, even King Zatch was with them, trusting his high council to watch over the world for him. The guardian protecting the gateway honorably chant stuff in mamodo language and the gateway gave off a bright aura as it quickly opened. All the chosen mamodos were all joyful and began running into the gateway.

_

* * *

On Earth in Mochinoki park._

It was summer and Kiyo and Megumi were on their third date this month. Although they were both devastated when their mamodo friends had to return to their world, they both found comfort in each other's arms and so they admitted their feelings to each other.

"This is another one of the best days of my life, Kiyo." said Megumi with her head laid on Kiyo's shoulder since they were sitting on a bench in the park.

"I'm happy as long as you're happy, Megumi." Kiyo responded as he laid his head on Megumi's head, inhaling the beautiful scent in her hair. Then they both looked into each other's eyes. Their faces moved closer and closer, preparing to connect their lips... until...

"HEY, KIYO!" a familiar voice scared both teens off the bench. It was Zatch, back from the mamodo world. Instead of shouting in Zatch's face like usual, Kiyo instead brought the bundle of annoying joy into his arms, giving a great big hug.

"Zatch! I can't believe you're back! Oh, happy day.! I thought I'll never see you gain!" Kiyo cried in tears of joy.

"Zatch? But if you're here, then that means-"

"Hey, everyone!" Tia jump up from where Zatch jumped up from and Megumi squealed in joy as she gave the red-head a hug too.

"But Zatch. How come you're back here on Earth? Shouldn't you be back in the mamodo world, ruling over your kingdom?" asked Kiyo after he was done with his hug.

"I know, Kiyo. But I decided to give all the good mamodos a chance to see their book owners again. You know, like summer vacation for the mamodo world."

_

* * *

Somewhere else._

"Miss Sherry, you have a visitor at the door." Sherry Belmond's butler called to her.

"Who is it, Alfred?" the blond asked.

"It's an old friend of yours, Miss Sherry."

"Is it, Koko?"

"No, I believe it's that lad who use to be around you."

"What? You mean, Brago?" Sherry asked in shock. She dashed to the door and swung it opened, revealing the dark mamodo who she use to fight side by side in the battle for king.

"Brago. Your back!" Sherry cried in joy as she flew her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!"

"Sherry, I was only gone for about a month, and as much as I too enjoy to see you again; GET OFF OF ME!"

Sherry realized what she was doing and so she released the dark mamodo. "Sorry. Is there a reason why you're here?"

"I thought that for some reason, there's some weird feeling inside of me, telling me that I have to see you again. Plus the king wants me to keep an eye on a certain someone."

"Who's the certain someone?"

"It's-"

_

* * *

At some college._

Hiding behind a couple of trees was a kid the same age Brago is. It's the same mamodo kid who kept begging him to go back to the human world. He has short messy orange hair, normal human colored skin, and red eyes. On his face, two lines were coming down his cheeks from each of his eyes. The kid's wearing a black jacket with a hood, purple shorts, black shoes, and underneath the jacket is a red long sleeved shirt.

The mamodo was waiting for the college bell to ring, like he's waiting for someone, but in fact, he _is_ waiting for someone.

"Come on, come on, go faster." the mamodo spoke quietly. His voice sounds like any other 14 year old boy's voice sounds like.

Then the bell ringed, signaling that it's time for the college students to take a lunch break. The front doors opened and college students began to walk out. But the mamodo was waiting for a particular kind of human.

'There she is.' the 14 year-old mamodo thought quickly as he saw a young woman with brown eyes, short brown hair, and was wearing a familiar purple dress with a small brown coat over it.

The mamodo gave a weak smile, looking at the woman he was searching for. He hid behind the trees again and said something quietly. "I know that I've done so many unforgivable things in the past. I know I hurt her so much. But that's all over now. The curse has been destroyed, along with my inner evil, ever since my book was burned. And now, I'm here to make things better, ready to bare the burden and take responsibility of my crimes, but I'm also here to make you happy again... Koko."


	2. The New Zofis

_Author Notes: The thing going on between Zofis and Koko is a sequel to my story "What are they doing over there?"_

**

* * *

**

Reunited

Knock, knock.

"I'll get it, mom." a female's voice called out. The female opened the door, to find a little pink haired girl waiting for her.

"Lori, I've come back."

"Kolulu!"

Both girls cried happily as they embraced each other tightly. "Oh, Kolulu, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you so much too, Lori. But now we're back together again. I love you, my big sister." Kolulu responded as she rest her head on Lori's shoulder. The sixteen year-old picked the little girl and brought her into her home.

"Mom, we have a guess." Lori spoke as she came into the kitchen. Her mother was making some lunch, but she spot her daughter and the child in her arms.

"Oh, Lori. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes, mom. This is Kolulu. I met her in a rain storm once. She was um... uh... separated from her parents, and I took her in. But a like two days after we first met, she um... uh... reunited with her parents. And I so I guess she came here to see me." Lori answered, putting in some fibs to hide the fact that Kolulu was a mamodo.

"Okay, honey. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes, why don't you two just go play in your room a bit." said Lori's mom as she went back to her cooking.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kolulu said kindly and sweetly to Lori's mother as Lori took her upstairs.

"Here, Kolulu. your favorite doll." Lori said to the pink-haired mamodo as she pulled out a familiar doll. Kolulu recognized it by its appearance.

"You still have Tina." Kolulu squealed in joy as she took the doll and cuddled it in her arms.

"But Kolulu. Why are in back here on Earth? Shouldn't you be back in the mamodo world?"

"Well, Zatch has won the mamodo battle, and he's a kind king now, and he decided to give us good mamodos a vacation to be with our book owners here on Earth. So I'm here to spend some time with you." Kolulu answered Lori's question, still eyeing the doll in her hands.

_An hour later._

Zatch, Tia, Kiyo, and Megumi were having a wonderful time at the park, with two other mamodo teams reunited; Kanchome and Folgore, and Pony and Kafka Sunbeam.

"It's wonderful to be together with our mamodos again isn't it, guys?" Megumi asked as she leaned next to Kiyo, who had his arm around her.

"Well, I'm glad that Zatch and Tia are back." Kiyo responded. Megumi giggled a bit as Kiyo kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm overjoyed that me, Parco Folgore, is to see my buddy, Kanchome back here with me, along with you guys. Ha, ha, ha, ha." Folgore chuckled out happily, which made Kiyo's eyebrows twitch a bit.

"Oh, Zatch." a familiar evil voice called out. It was Naomi, back to pick on Zatch once again.

"Get lost, Naomi. I'm tired of you picking on me." Zatch said with a bored tone of voice. Naomi got angry and charged at Zatch in her car thing. But then Zatch did something he never thought he would do. He slammed his fist right on the front of Naomi's car thing, which made it stopped right dead in its tracks. Naomi was freaked out by this.

"How did you got so strong?" the weird girl asked.

"I guess it was time I stood up for myself. I don't want to see you around me again, smiley freak." Zatch said. Naomi squealed in fear as she ran off as fast as she can.

"That... felt... good." Zatch said to himself.

"Hey, Zatch, Kiyo!" someone else called out. Everyone turned to see a raven-black haired girl and a pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Kiyo, look! It's Kolulu and Lori." the blond child called out as he pointed at the coming females.

"Zatch!" Kolulu called as she ran up to the blond and gave him a hug. Tia's eyes widen in shock.

"I glad to see you back here with Lori, Kolulu. Let me introduce you to my friends." Zatch said as he brought Kolulu over to his friends. "Everyone, this is Kolulu. Kolulu, these are my friends; Ponygon, Kanchome, and Tia."

"Hi, everyone" said the pink-haired girl. The three said hi back, but Tia said her hi a bit weakly and not much friendly. Inside her, jealously was building up.

_

* * *

Somewhere else._

"It's wicked to see you back here with me again, Hyde." A teenager named Eido said, riding on his skateboard, which happened to be flying in the sky. Next to him was the wind mamodo Hyde.

"Well, somebody has to take care of you, you crazy person." Hyde said playfully as he gave his book owner a noogie on the head.

"You." the teen chuckled happily. Eido has matured a bit, but still goes crazy over girls, just not as much as he use to. Hyde had changed too. Now that the battle was over, he doesn't need to be all serious anymore. He can finally have a more fun with Eido.

"Say, Hyde. When you were sent back, were you able to obtain the rest of your powers?"

"I haven't obtained all ten of them yet. I only learned six, but that's good enough for me. Plus one of them is a summoning spell." the cool wind kid said as he and his former book owner continued flying over the town they were in.

"I forgot, but what's a summoning spell again?" Eido asked confused.

"It's those spells that a mamodo's power takes the form of a kind of animal. Remember when Zatch defeated us, he used that one spell which took the form of a dragon. That's summoning spell. My summoning spell takes the form of either an eagle or a falcon, I'm confused."

"Ha, ha, ha. Even you're confused sometimes." Eido laughed at the part when Hyde said he gets confused. "But other then that, Hyde, that sounds like some really wicked spell."

"Thanks, Eido." Hyde said, but the teen didn't answer. "Eido?" Hyde turned to see what his book owner was doing.

"Hello." Eido said excitedly, looking at a poster of a female model. But suddenly, he crashed right into a water tower.

"Eido. Some things about you never change." Hyde said as he placed his hand on his face and smiled a bit, before flying down to help his friend.

_

* * *

Somewhere else._

A black limo drove up to a college campus. The windshield opened, revealing Sherry. She was searching for someone out on the campus, but all she saw were college students having lunch across the campus.

"Are you sure we'll find him here?" asked Brago who was eyeing the blond, but her long hair was the only thing on her head that was facing him.

"Yes, Brago. Koko told me this is where she's going for college. And I guess she told Zofis she was going here before he showed for the battle. So if Zofis is back and is looking for Koko, then we'll find him here, we just have to find him that's all."

"We don't need to waste our time looking for him, Sherry. My senses will lead us to him. But remember, Sherry. Zatch also wanted me to just keep an eye on him, so as much as we want to do it, we can't go up to him and kick his ass just like that. We can only do that if he tries anything of what he did in the battle." Brago warned his former book owner.

Sherry frowned as she continued to look for the mamodo she despises so much. "He shouldn't be here at all, Brago. That little monster."

"I sense his presence already. Lets go." said Brago as he got out of the limo. Sherry too left, with Brago's spell book in her hands.

_

* * *

On the other side of the college campus._

"Where is she? I'm sure I saw her when she left the building. I knew I shouldn't have taken that short cut through the crowd of humans. I'll never find her like this. Where are you?" the kid who was begging Zatch to be let back said to himself, looking for the girl he's searching for.

The kid looked across several different places, looking for that one girl he needs to find. But still, he only found other college students.

He suddenly heard what it appeared to be the sounds of a boy and a girl kissing. He jumped over a couple of bushes to see two college students kissing, but were interrupted by the 14-year old's presence.

"Do you mind?" both college teens asked angrily at the teen.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for a college student name Koko, do you two know where she is?" the teen asked.

"Oh, we saw her speaking to few of her college buddies over by the main entrance on campus. So there, you'll be sure to find-" the female college student said, but before she could finish, the 14-year old zoomed straight off to the main entrance, yelling out "thank you!"

He ran pass more paths through a few trees and bushes, until he began running across a parking lot, then he came up to the college's main entrance. He began looking like crazy all over the place... until...

"Found you." the kid whispered. There, sitting on the steps of the college, talking to two other students, was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. It's Koko.

But before, the teen could run straight up to the brunette, he stopped to look at the other studenst Koko was talking to. The first was another woman, who the teen didn't mind much. But the other happens to be a... GUY? there was a guy sitting right next to Koko. And both of them were talking to each other the most. And... what's this freak doing? The teen was wondering. Was he... FLIRTING WITH HER?

The teen frowned at the punk flirting with Koko. What was that? DID HE JUST KISS HER ON THE CHEEK? AND SHE'S GIGGLING ABOUT IT!

The teen's frown quickly turned into a scowl. He growled angrily, bearing his mouthful of scythe-shaped teeth, while his fingers dug into the tree he was hiding behind, with his nails slowly peeling the bark off the tree's trunk in anger. What the hell's he doing, flirting and kissing Koko like that? But then the teen stopped and thought. He has done much worse things to her in past, but now, he wants to make up for it, to make that brunette happy again. Both the woman and the teen have a dark bond inside each other. The teen's not happy right now, because of an emptiness inside, so that means that the woman he cares for has an emptiness as well.

The teen snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the freak and the other girl, leaving Koko and going inside the building. Now's his chance.

After getting himself ready, he slowly and nervously walked towards the brunette who was getting herself ready for her next class. But suddenly Koko dropped one of her books. Before she could pick it up, the kid picked it up for her. He handed to her, but the brunette found something familiar about this kid.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but... you look in someway familiar, like I know once. Have we met before?" Koko asked in curiosity.

It's now or never. The kid swallowed his pride and spoke. "Actually, you and I have known each other before."

"Oh. I'm sorry again, but my memory has been a bit dull lately. Can you please remind me?" Koko asked.

"Koko, it's been a month since the battle for mamodo king, hasn't it, right?" the kid responded. The fudge head gasped a bit after hearing this.

"How do you know about the mamodo battle? Unless..." Koko couldn't finish her sentence, since she was reminded of the battle. But how can this teenager know of the battle? Unless he's...

"It's me, Koko."

"Z- Zofis?"

The child nodded yes. Koko took a step back in shock. Zofis is completely different then he was in the battle. He doesn't look like an evil cross-dresser anymore. He's completely male now. He still has his orange hair, but it's no longer long nor curly; it's now short and messy. His eyes were still black, but not evil looking anymore, they're now round and normal, almost human like, and not turning red-yellow anymore. His skin isn't white anymore either; it's now normal skin color like Koko's skin. His nails weren't red anymore and they were clipped. His red lines are gone as well, with only two really skinny lines going down his eyes now. And last, that evil look in his eyes and soul are gone forever, replaced with light and purity.

"But...why? How did you come here? Why are you back here? You're-you're not suppose to be here. You lost. You can't be back here. Why? Why, why, why, why? Why are you here again?" the brunette asked questions, herself filled with fear.

"I know what I did back in the battle was unforgivable. I know what I did to you was unforgivable as well. And I deserve to die and go to hell for it. But... I'm deeply... truly... sorry... for what I did to you. Now, I just want to make things better. I want to make you happy again, because I know there's something inside you that's empty and needs to be filled. But I don't want to fill that empty space with evil anymore. I never want to do it again. I want fill that emptiness with light. I want to let you know how sorry I am. I want to let you know how I feel for you. Koko, I'm so sorry. I lo-"

"I'm sorry. But... but... I have to go to my next class now!" Koko said quickly before running off into the college building with her stuff in her arms.

"But Koko!" called out the new psychic mamodo. The brunette heard him, but she kept running, until he turned a corner.

Zofis lowered his head a bit. He placed his hands on his head, still feeling the guilt and shame he should've felt during the battle, but his inner evil wouldn't let it out, the same way his inner evil wouldn't release Koko from its grip. But Zofis blames himself for it. Even though he never meant for it to happen, his inner evil was still part of him, before that evil was destroyed when his book was burned.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have never cam here at all. I should've said no to the school's counselor about being part of the battle. Why couldn't I say no when I had the chance. It's my mother's fault. She did this to me! But it was my fault as well, because that evil was still part of me." Zofis said to himself. "I must punish myself again, as I have before."

With that, Zofis reached into a pocket in his shorts and pulled out a pocket knife. He flipped it open, to reveal the blade inside. He swallowed a chunk of spit. He experienced the pain a lot of times before, but that was only back in the mamodo world. And after Koko leaving him like that, he can tell this one's gonna hurt more than all the other combined. He looked around to make sure no one was around; he's all alone now by himself. He pulled the sleeve of his black jacket up. His left arm, mostly between the wrist and the elbow, was covered with old slash marks. Zofis tried his best to kill himself many times, but due to his mamodo blood, his wounds healed almost instantly, leaving only scars or marks and his blood regenerated in the single hour. But the wound on his little once black heart is the only wound who wouldn't heal. Because no one can heal that wound, except _her._

But before Zofis can bring the knife's blade to his arm, a vision went through his head. It showed Koko smiling at him, holding a small child in her arms. The child had brown hair like Koko. It was wearing a big white night shirt that covered most of his body except his head, neck, hands, feet, and a bit of his arms. The child appeared to be sleeping. But suddenly, when Zofis took a step forward for some reason, the sleeping child's eyes shot wide open, glaring at the psychic mamodo before him. His right eye was brown like Koko's, but his left was unholy purple.

Zofis freaked out as he dropped the pocket knife and tried to balance himself on the steps railing. He hasn't cut himself, he was just freaked out by the vision.

"That vision," Zofis said to himself. "That's the third time I saw that thing in my head. The last two were back in my world. But why is this happening to me?" he asked himself. But then he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Well, well, well, Brago. Look who we have here."


	3. Glimpse of The Future

_Author Notes: I'm sorry but Zatch and his friends aren't in this chapter. They will be in the next chapter. And if anyone's wondering if there's a villain in this story, you're right. But it's not Zofis. So if you read carefully during the present part of the chapter, you'll just find out who the villain/villainess in this story is story._

**

* * *

**

Reunited

"Well, well, well, Brago. Look who we have here?"

Zofis turned around in fear to see the Brago and Sherry, the two who beat him in the battle for king. The very people who he knows is gonna ruin everything, like he ruined everything back in the battle, but that's when his inner evil was in control. But Brago and Sherry don't know that, and even if he tried his best to explain the truth to them, they wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Still living in guilt, Zofis?" Brago asked with an emotionless glare at the psychic mamodo. Zofis took a step back, but the dark mamodo and the blond took a step forward, with cold glares on their faces. Zofis was now backed up against the wall of the college building, surrounded by the two very people who defeated him, but at the same time, saved him from his inner evil.

"What are you doing back here?" Sherry asked coldly.

"I begged Zatch to let me come back here-"

"For what? So you can manipulate my best friend's mind again?" the blond snapped.

"No not this time? I came back here to apologize to her. For everything I've done."

"Apologize? What you did is unforgivable! No matter how many times you're gonna apologize, it's not gonna make up for what you did!" Sherry yelled in the psychic mamodo's face. Zofis closed his eyes in fear and made a small quiet whimper.

Zofis is not a wuss, but what Sherry said was right, even if he was controlled by his inner evil, it was still partly his fault.

Sherry saw the how scared Zofis has become. When they first met, he was an evil creature with no heart and always used others to get what he want. But now, he's just a scared little teen who has been free from his inner evil and all he wants is to be forgiven. Sherry smirked at this.

"Look at yourself, Zofis. Look how vulnerable and scared you are. Just months ago we were enemies, but now... you're so... weak. And I like it that way, Zofis. You now know how I felt when you manipulated Koko's feelings. When you made her try to kill me! When you abused her! When you took her away from me!" Sherry yelled again, grasping Zofis' neck with her hand, slowly choking him. Zofis didn't fought back, for he knew he deserved this. But then Sherry noticed the pocket knife on the ground that Zofis dropped earlier. She grabbed it and brought it up to the psychic mamodo's face.

"Vengeance is so, so, so , sweet, that you just want to drink it all in, huh, Zofis? And I would enjoy every single minute of it as I ram this knife's blade through your heart. But as much as I want to enjoy seeing you die, you're very, very, very damn lucky. King Zatch doesn't want us to immediately kill you. And maybe me and Brago will listen to him, but maybe we'll not, and we'll wait and see if you even think of doing what you did back in the battle for king. I no longer hold hatred towards all mamodos, but I still hold ever-lasting hatred towards you and your very existence."

Sherry then put the pocket knife away and released her hand off Zofis' neck. The psychic mamodo took in a deep breath as he was able to breath again. But then he heard the familiar sound of a mamodo spell book glowing.

"_Reis"_

A dark energy orb was fired from Brago's hands and it hit Zofis in the stomach and sent back to the wall. Zofis grunted as he hit the ground in pain. What's happening to him? Back in the battle, even if he wasn't controlled by his inner evil, he can still take an attack like that without breaking a sweat like Brago. But how come he's so weak now? Was it because that his inner evil drained a lot of his strength for itself back in the battle, or was it something else?

"If you ever die, Zofis, I hope that you will go and burn in hell, where you belong." the blond spoke once again, before she and the dark mamodo left with her.

_

* * *

With Brago and Sherry. _

Sherry still had a pissed look on her face while Brago still has his usual emotionless look. But before they go any further, Brago stopped and turned towards the shadows of the trees and giant bushes.

"Sherry." the dark mamodo said to his partner.

"What is it, Brago?" the blond asked in a rather rude tone of voice.

"There's something in those bushes and shrubs."

"Oh please, Brago. It's just some stupid animal and whatnot! I'm really pissed right now, and I don't want to be anymore mad then I need to-"

"Whatever's in there isn't of this world, Sherry." Brago cut Sherry off as he approached the large bushes. For once today, Sherry quit her fowl talking and brought out Brago's black spell book.

Brago pushed some of the large bushes' branches away. There was nothing but shadows. But how can that be? He was sure he sensed something in these bushes that were as tall as trees. But unfortunately... he was right.

He heard deep breathing coming from inside the shadows inside the bushes. He followed where it was coming from; up. He raised his head and saw the only thing he can see in the shadows; two eyes, which are blood red on the irises, but the pupils are disgusting yellow.

"Zofis!" Brago snapped at the eyes.

"Not exactly." a feminine voice so cold and raspy spoke from the shadows. Brago's eyes widen after he felt the powerful aura coming from whatever was hiding in the shadows. Brago backed away toward Sherry.

"What's the matter?" Sherry asked her mamodo partner in concern on what's going on.

"I felt and sensed a power coming from whoever is in those bushes. It's similar to Zofis' power, but..."

"But what, Brago?"

"But this one's more powerful than Zofis', and more evil." Brago finished. They both heard a low chuckling as whatever is hiding in those bushes began to make its appearance in the sunlight.

The figure came into full view; It was a woman. But the dark mamodo and the blond can tell that this woman is a mamodo; An adult mamodo. This is the first time Sherry has ever seen a full grown adult mamodo. Sherry and the female adult mamodo were the same height and their chest size are the same as well. The woman was wearing a dress similar to Sherry's, except it's white with red and dark purple patterns and markings. Her skin was snow white, her clawed nails are red. Her hair is orange, and believe me when I say this, her orange hair is so long, that part of it is being dragged along the ground. And last, her eyes are red in the irises and yellow in the pupils.

"Brago and Sherry. We meet at last," the female adult mamodo said in a cold raspy female voice as she chuckled a bit under her breath. "So you're the mamodo team who defeated Zofis in the battle for king."

"You. You look so similar to Zofis," Sherry spoke in shock. "You're... I mean... are you... Zofis' m-" but then the female cut Sherry off.

"You probably think that I would congratulate you for this? But instead, I'm rather disappointed. Because after you burned his book, you freed him from his inner evil, and from my control."

"WHAT?" the blond snapped back to her angry self she was a few moments ago. "First Koko tells me this stuff, then that monster tells me, and now you!"

"You stupid girl. You're so stupid, you can't see the real truth, and you even can't see the real enemy standing right in front of you." the female chuckled again, and then laughed evilly.

"And you honestly expect me to believe this stuff?" Sherry snapped.

"Duh, of course."

"I don't believe you and I won't believe you. Zofis is my enemy!"

"Ha! Stop blaming him. Just blame me. You may believe what you want, human, but what you believe is a big fat lie. It was me from the beginning. Zofis never wanted to hurt your friend in the first place. In fact, he never even wanted to be in the battle for king, but he did, because I made him do it! Yes, I did it! I made Zofis into what you fought during the battle. I made him into a monster. Whether you believe it or not, you'll see the real truth soon."

The female spoke. Upon her finishing words, she turned around and began to walk back into the shadows, with her really long orange hair being dragged behind on the ground. But she stopped and turned to see the other two again.

"And if you must know who I am; my name is Zenaida. And I'm pretty sure you know what connection I have with Zofis. But remember, Zofis is just an innocent little failure, while I'm the real evil behind everything what happen in the war for king. We'll meet again." then the female turned around again and disappeared into the shadows.

_

* * *

Back with Zofis. _

The pain soon left Zofis' body. He was able to get back up now. But after he did, he reached into his jacket and pulled something out. It was his spell book. Yes, since he's still a mamodo, that spell book is the only thing that keeps him on Earth. But now he promises to never force Koko to use this book. Zofis even promised himself to never even open it again. This book is evil incarnate, he knows this, but it's still the only thing that keeps him here on Earth. Zofis couldn't bare to look at it anymore, not after all he has done using it. He placed it back in his jacket and just laid against the wall to rest.

But then it happened again. Another vision went through his mind again. But this time it was a bit different. Koko wasn't in this one this time. But _he_ was still there. That child, with the brown hair and the right eye that is brown, and the left eye that is purple. 'Who is this child? Why does he haunt me in my mind?' Zofis said in his thoughts.

Then the vision came again. Zofis was just there on the ground, lying against the wall, but everything was bright white. But he can something. A figure was running towards him. It was the child Zofis kept seeing in his thoughts. The child was running towards him, with the same smile that Koko always gives in Sherry's flashbacks of her in that burning town. He had his arms spread out while he was slowly running towards Zofis. But as he was about to do what he wanted to do, the vision ended just like that. What was that all about? Who is this child? And what does he have to do with Zofis and Koko?

_

* * *

The Future. _

In a desert in Africa, a mamodo's spell book was being burned. The mamodo who the book belonged to was disappearing back to the mamodo world. The mamodo's book owner was a man staring in fear at the mamodo who destroyed their book, but the mamodo's book owner was no where to be found.

"Your powers are evil. And who are you? Why do you hide your true face behind that mask?" the book owner asked all scared-like as he continued to look at the mamodo who defeated him and his mamodo.

The mamodo who defeated them is a male mamodo who's height was probably up to the man's stomach. His brown messy hair made him look a bit more like a girl, because his hair went down to covering the sides and back of his neck, leaving only the front of his neck exposed. The teen mamodo child has normal human skin color that his mother has and was wearing a purple cloak with yellow spines around the collar, and was wearing Koko's mask, which covered only his eyes and his nose.

"My powers are not evil, only misunderstood. And tell your friends that if they meet a mamodo named Pandora, tell her that I'm coming fo her. And tell her to remember my name; Milordo-H."

The teen mamodo spoke, as his eyes shined through the mask that covered his eyes and nose. When the man's mamodo's spell book was completely destroyed, the man took off running.

The mamodo then shrugged and took off the mask, revealing his eyes. His right eye was brown, but his left eye was purple. And he sounds a lot like Edward Elrich from Full Metal Alchemist.

"I hate deserts," the mamodo complained. "It's nothing but sand, sand, and more sand." he then looked at the mask he was wearing a second ago. "And how in the world was mom able to see through this thing. I couldn't see a damn thing in front of my face."

The mamodo complained some more before realizing that he was all alone.

"Uh? Hey, Akira, where'd you do?" he called out, but there was no answer.

"Akira! Hey!" but still no answer. Until a large shadow was hovering over him. He looked up and...

"BOO!"

"AAH!"

The mamodo's book owner snuck up behind him and scared him, making him fall flat on his stomach.

"Scared you, didn't I?" the mamodo's book owner said, followed by a cheerful laugh. The mamodo's book owner is a female at the age of 18, with short red hair that goes to her shoulders, but it was longer a few days ago before she got it cut. She also had green eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress with purple patterns on it. In her left hand was a dark red-purple spell book.

"Now there's a number 2 why I hate the desert; you don't know what's gonna sneak up on you until it bites you in the ass." the mamodo said as he got back up and glared at his bookowner. "I don't understand why you keep sneaking up on me!" he snapped at his book owner.

"I was just playing." she respond.

"Playing with what?" the mamodo teen snapped again as he was about to kick the woman in the shin, but he lost his balance and fell on his back. The woman chuckled a bit and began to move away from her mamodo partner very fast.

Then the teen mamodo child jumped back on his feet, screaming angrily anime style, and then began to chase his book owner.

They were now running around really fast in a big circle, with the mamodo chasing his book owner as they both run anime style in the circle over and over and over and over and etc.

"Get back here!"

"What're you gonna do?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you chasing me?"

"Just stop and you'll find out!"

"I promise I won't tease around anymore!"

"Not unless it's by me!"

"Horiko!"

"GYARRGH!"

They continue to run in a circle, unaware that they were just only about two miles away from a nearby town.

_In the town._

Horiko the mamodo and his book owner Akira stopped their little chase a while ago and reached the town. But Horiko is still mad at the red-head.

"You alright, Horiko?" Akira asked the brunette, who glared at her, baring his sharp teeth.

"It's your fault for not stopping like I said." he responded a bit rudely.

"Well you wouldn't stop either if someone was chasing you."

"Shut up, Akira, I'm too tired to fight."

The town was boring the mamodo to death. But then he heard something.

"What is it?"

"I hear some liquid-like noise." Horiko spoke. They both spotted a bar nearby. At least they can get something to eat and drink. They came over.

"Well, what I can get for you two." the man who works here asked. Horiko was too tired to speak, so Akira spoke for him.

"I'll have some apple juice and my friend will have some water."

The man got Akira a glass of apple juice and Horiko a glass of water. They both began to drink their drinks happily.

"So I take it you're both new here, right?" the man ask.

"Yes we are." Akira answered.

"What's with your buddy here, lady? Why is he wearing that funny outfit?" the man asked.

Akira looked at her mamodo to see that Horiko was still wearing the Milordo-H outfit. The same outfit that his father wore a long time ago, but back then, it was called the Milordo-Z outfit.

"So are you a street performer or something there, pal?" the man asked Horiko.

The mamodo freaked a bit and did the spit gag with his glass of water, and then turn to face the man a bit upset.

"I don't think so, old man! Do I look like a clown to you?" he snapped all of a sudden.

"Horiko, don't be rude." Akira said concerned.

"You want some of this too, Orikasa?" Horiko snapped at Akira as he called her by her last name.

"I apologize, sir. He's really cranky right now."

"I am not!"

But then two guys came up to Akira and said "Hey there, pretty lady. You wanna ditch this place and hang with us?" one of the men said.

"Yeah, come and let us date you." the other man said.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken, by him." Akira said with show-offy pride as she pointed at Horiko who was drinking his water again. The two men gave a weird look at the mamodo.

"You mean that little shorty right there?" the first man spoke.

"Man, weird for a pretty girl like you to be the girlfriend of this shorty." the second agreed.

Horiko did the spit gag thing with his water again and got really, really, REALLY mad. He grabbed the two guys buy the back of their shirts and began swinging them around really fast in a circle. The two guys were screaminga nd begging for mercy but Horiko didn't care.

"SHORTY! CAN A SHORTY DO THIS? WHAT ELSE DO YOU FREAKS WANT TO CALL ME? A HALF-PINT PEACH PAL MIDGET? I'M STILL A TEEN AND I'M STILL GROWING YOU BACKWATER DESERT IDIOTS!"


	4. I Just Can't Trust You

**Reunited**

The next day came up faster than anyone thought.

"Kiyo! Kiyo, get up!" Zatch was jumping up and down on Kiyo, who was still sleeping in his bed. "KIYOMARO!"

"Alrigh, I'm up." Kiyomaro responded a last. "Just one thing, Zatch."

"Sure, what is it," the blond asked. Then the teen pulled a megaphone from underneath his pillow, turned it on, and spoke into it in Zatch's face.

"_**GET OFF ME!"**_

The sound blast from the megaphone caused Zatch to fall off the bed and bang his head on the floor. Kiyo got up and went to the bathroom, Zatch went downstairs, rubbing a new bump on his head.

_A few minutes later._

"Come on!" Zatch continued to rush his friend all morning long. The reason the king's so hasty is because he and the rest of his friends were gonna have some fun at the Mochinoki Amusement Park. Of course he still remembers the last time they were, which was during the war. Those two annoying demons and their annoying book owners interrupted their time off, even though Zatch and Kiyo were really trying to stop them from destroying that one ride that Purio was too short to go on.

The demon child was literally running around in circles. Kiyo came out, now dressed and ready for the day. "Zatch, will you quit running around so we can meet up with the others?"

"Okay." Zatch suddenly stop on a dime like that.

"Lets go." the teen and the lightning mamodo both were about to leave when they bumped into Megumi and Tia. "Oh, Megumi, Tia. You guys going the same way we're going?"

"Yes, we are. Are you boys ready to have some fun at the amusement park?" Tia asked.

"What are you talking about, of course we're ready to have some fun." Zatch shouted with excitement.

So the four were off to the amusement park. But along the way, the met Lori, Kolulu, Kafka Sunbeam, Schneider, and Folgore and Kanchome, who for some reason were at Japan. But at last they all reached the Mochinoki amusement park. They all paid for their tickets and went in.

"What should we do first?" Megumi asked everyone.

"Folgore and I will have something to do on our own." Kanchome asked all confidently.

"Yeah, like dance around like a couple of lunatics again." Tia smart-mouthed at the duck-billed mamodo.

"You take that back, tomboy!" the other demon snapped at the red head.

"Make me, you crybaby."

"I told you a million times before, I'm no longer a crybaby!" Kanchome tried to hold back some tear.

You two, cut it out!" Kiyomaro screamed anime style at the two mamodo, which made them shut up immediately. "Lets just do something."

"Come on, Folgore, lets go dance!"

"You got that right, buddy." both the Italian singer and his sidekick ran off to who knows where in the amusement park. Everyone else went their own separate ways. Of course, Kiyo and Zatch were with Tia and Megumi of course.

"Hey, how about we go on that one." Tia pointed at a ride that says 'The Fun House'

"Yeah, so how about it, guys?" the pop idol asked the two boys.

"No! I don't want to go on that after what happened last time!" Zatch freaked out. He still remembers when he and Kiyomaro went on it. He was running insanely throughout the whole room they were in.

"Zatch, that was a long time ago. This time, just stay in your seat like I say."

"No! I don't want to go on!" but Kiyo was dragging his mamodo by his feet. Zatch complained all the way til all four were inside. Kiyo and Megumi were strapped in their seats. Zatch was in his seat as well, but was extremely nervous.

"I don't get it! What kind of fun house is this? Where are all the weird mirrors and all those kind of obstacles? This isn't fun!" complained the red head demon.

"Be patient, Tia." said Kiyo.

"Tia quick, get back in your seat before it's too late!" Zatch said out at his friend.

"Why?" the entire room began tilting, catching Tia by surprise.

"That's why!" Zatch said out loud.

Tia screamed as she slipped and slid all the way to the tilting wall. The entire room began shifting and turning upside down. Kiyo and Megumi laughed in joy as Zatch freaked out some more and Tia screaming like a lunatic, running around the entire room in circles as it continues to shift and turn.

_

* * *

Meanwhile._

The bell rang on the college campus. College students left their classes for the day and were heading to their rooms. Out of one of the classes was Koko, with a few of her friends. They were chatting and having some laughs with each other, all except Koko. The brunette was still worried and concerned on why the demon who she unwillingly partnered with in war is back here in the modern world. She was extremely surprised to see him, but she really doesn't know if she was surprised in a bad way... or a good way.

As soon as all the students were out of the hallway, and after Koko said goodbye to her friends, someone grabbed hold of her hand. "Koko please, we need to talk." the brunette turned to find Zofis behind her, holding her in his. "Koko, I know what I did was unforgivable, but I want to makes things better now. You have to believe me, please."

"No! I can't! You shouldn't be here. You... made me do bad things." Koko pulled her hand away from Zofis, but he grabbed it again.

"I know, and I regret all of it! Koko, you were understanding of me back when we first met, before I became... what I once was. Why can't you understand me that I'm different now! Why can't you trust me... as I once trusted you!" Zofis' words of remorse caused Koko's free hand to ball up into a fist.

"That's the point; I just can't trust you. Not after what happened. You shouldn't be here! Your book was burned, so you should still be in your world! I don't want you here!"

"Koko, listen to yourself! You're not who you are! Stop being like this! Understand me now as you once did! Please! Trust me! Forgive me! Please!"

"LET GO!" Koko yelled as she yanked her hand away from the demon and with her hand she slapped Zofis hard across the face. The slap caused him to fall to the ground. Out of so many times that Koko never lost her temper before, this was the moment she couldn't hold it in or take it anymore. "I just can't trust you! All the pain you put me through; I can't take it anymore! It's too painful! You'll never understand what it feels like to be used, to do things against your will, and with no way to escape it! I want you out of here!"

"Koko!"

"Get out of here! I HATE YOU, YOU DEMON!"

The human turned her back to Zofis and ran out of the hallway, leaving the mamodo there.

"Koko." the 14-year old whispered, placing one hand on his sore cheek where he was slapped. A small tear fell from his eye. "NO!" he yelled as he pound his fists on the floor. He calmed himself, though tears still ran down his eyes. "It's all my fault." the psychic child said to himself, still remembering back in the battle when he was Lord.

The vision of the mysterious child came into Zofis' mind again. The child smiled the very same smile Koko gives as he spoke softly. "Hi, da-"

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Zofis screamed out angrily as he aggressively banged his head and fists against the wall. This went on for about half a minute, til Zofis stopped, exhausted and still crying. "Who are you? Why do you keep appearing in my thought? Please... go away." the demon said softly, still crying.

Unaware to the mamodo, someone down the hallway was watching him the whole time.

_

* * *

Back at the Mochinoki Amusement Park._

Kiyomaro, Zatch, Tia, and Megumi got off the fun house ride. Tia was all shaken up. Her hair was all messy and her eyes were VERY wide opened. Megumi and Zatch were trying to calm the red head down. Kiyo looked up ahead to see Folgore and Kanchome, dancing and singing to Folgore's song 'Chichi Wo Moge'. An anime anger vein popped on the teenager's head. The next thing he saw, women were gathering alla round the Italian singer. It's so confusing to Kiyo on how Folgore is able to sing something like that without being slapped senseless.

"Zatch! Kiyomaro!" Kiyo and Zatch heard a voice that he haven't heard in a very long time. Both turned to see a girl running up to greet them. The girl had orange hair and pink eyes. On her cheeks were pink spots, and she was wearing a pink hat with two pointy ends. She was also wearing a pink tank top over a yellow shirt, jean-shorts, and pink shoes. In her arms was a little white cat with purple streaks on its back. It was Shion Hibiki and Nyarurato.

"Hey, Zatch! Look, it's Shion and Nya!"

"Whoa, really? Awesome!" Zatch left Ti and Megumi and ran up to Shion.

"Hi, Zatch. He, Kiyo. It's been a really long time since we've seen each other. I missed you guys so much. And Zatch, congratulations on becoming a kind king." the orange-haired girl greeted her old friends.

"Thanks, Shion. Hi there, Nya!" Nyarurato jumped out of Shion's arms and landed on Zatch's head. "Just like old times, huh, Nya?" the blond giggled as the cat mamodo meowed.

"But Shion, how did you know where we were?" Kiyo asked Hibiki.

"When Nya and I were reunited, I just knew that it was Zatch who send him back here to be with me again. So we went all the way to your house to thank him, but your mom said you went here. So... here we are. Thank you so much, Zatch, for everything."

"Anytime, Shion. I'll do anything for a friend." Zatch smiled. Nya meowed again as he jumped back into Shion's arms.

"Hey, guys." Megumi called out at Zatch, Kiyo, Shion, and Nya. "Look, Tia's finally tall enough to ride on the roller coaster."

"Yeah, and since Zatch and I are almost the same height, he's probably tall enough the ride the coaster as well." said Tia.

"Excellent! I'm finally tall enough to ride the roller coaster! Come on, Kiyo. Lets go ride!" Zatch yelled out all excited like a kid on Christmas Morning. The little blond ran to get in line with Tia and Megumi, with Kiyo, Shion, and Nya following him. "Oh boy, oh boy. I can't wait! My heart's racing with excitement!" Zatch said excitedly, jumping up and down really fast.

"Yeah, me too!" Tia responded, also jumping up and down really fast.

_Two Minutes Later._

The three mamodo and their book owners were already on their ride. Shion had to hide Nya of course. Their coaster was going up the really high ramp.

"Kiyo, why are we going slow? I thought roller coasters go really fast." Zatch asked all confused at his partner.

"Just be patient, Zatch. You'll get your answer as soon as we get to the top." responded Kiyomaro. Very soon, they got to the top. Their coaster stopped.

"Why did we stopped?" Tia asked out loud.

"Just do one thing," answered Megumi. "Try not to scream."

"Try not scream? Why in the world would I do something so random as scre-" the roller coaster tipped down forwards and zoomed down the ramp at high speed. Everyone was screaming in excitement. All except Zatch and Tia; they were screaming like lunatics in fear.

"GET US OFF THIS SCREAMING METAL DEATH TRAP!" Zatch and Tia screamed as loud as they can, holding each other in each other's arms in fear. Everyone else was laughing.

_

* * *

Meanwhile._

Zofis walked down the steps of the college campus, face stained in dried tears, and his spell book under his left arm. All the hope he ever once had left in him was gone... perhaps forever. Those word Koko said to him. Of course he deserved it, but the part of never understanding what it feels like to be used... was just uncalled for.

"But... I do know how it feels. Koko, don't tell you already forgotten what I told... about my family. Even my..." he was interrupted by the quick returned of Brago and Sherry. Perhaps they were watching him the whole time.

"Still here, huh?" the blond asked. "Don't you understand? You're getting what you deserved, Zofis. For all you know or care, Koko's better off without you. I don't even understand why Zatch Bell sent you back here." yet, Sherry doesn't understand why she's acting like this. She really wants to unleash all her rage and hatred on the demon she despises so much, yet she doesn't know why she isn't doing it now.

"Here," said Zofis. He held his spell book out to Sherry.

"What are you up to this time, Zofis" the gravity demon asked the psychic demon.

"Nothing, Brago. There's nothing left for me now. All hope I ever had left is now gone. Koko... she doesn't understand me anymore... like she used to. Why? Why does it have to be like this? Why?"

"Because you ruined my life and Koko's life because of it," Sherry snapped at the 14-year old.

"I know, so here. Take my book and burn it. I'm ready to go back to where I belong again. Just burn it," Zofis responded, still holding his book out to Sherry. The blond's hand slowly reached out to grabbed the magenta colored book. Her fingers were about to touch the binder of the book... but her hand withdrawn from the book.

"No," Sherry whispered, but was loud enough for Brago and Zofis to hear. "Not yet," the blond reached into the case on her belt and pulled out Brago's black spell book. "Before I send you back to the Makai, I'm gonna make you suffer the very pain you put me through, Zofis. You're gonna pay."

The black spell book glowed brightly.


	5. Forgive Me Zofis

_I watched a some video clips of Konjiki no Gash Bell on YouTube, about episodes 85-88. So there's gonna be a few flash backs of them._

_Of course, they're all in Japanese and there were no subtitles, so I don't know exactly what the characters say. So I'm gonna try to put in some lines what they possibly might say or could've said. And my apologies if the lines are not what they said._

_I'm sorry, but Zatch and his pals won't be in this chapter._

_Warning: This chapter contains spoilers of future episodes that haven't been aired yet on the English version of Zatch._**_

* * *

_ **

Reunited

Koko growled in frustration, crumbling up the useless left over papers that weren't important with her. She was able to finish up the rest of her work for the rest of the week, but that's not what she's frustrated about. The brunette took a deep breath and plop onto her bed onto her stomach. She placed the pillow over her head, and tried to fall asleep.

A knocking soon came from her door. She grunted, but got up and walked to the door. "I said get out of-" she snapped after opening the door, but Zofis wasn't there at all.

Instead there was a young girl probably 9 years old with smooth orange hair that goes down to her waist and black eyes like Zofis, but shinier. She was wearing red sweater and long skirt. And lastly, she has a red line going down from each of her eyes like Zofis. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Koko apologized "I thought you were someone else."

"Are you Koko? If you are, then there's something I wish to talk to you about." the girl asked the brunette.

"I... um... sure. But may I ask what your name is please?" but Koko had an uncomfortable feeling about the child in front of her. 'She must be a mamodo too. Is she-'

"My name is Zoe." the girl answered as Koko let her into her room. It was just a small college room, but it's big enough for her and her belongings. Both girls sat next to each other on Koko's bed. "So, Zoe. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Koko, I know this might shock you... but I'm Zofis' younger sister."

"Heheh, yeah... I kinda figured it out,"

"But how?"

Koko giggled at this and replied "You both have the same hair and eye color, and the same nose." but the brunette's giggled quickly reduced a small frown. 'Zofis... has a younger sister? But why do I feel like this isn't the first I heard this?'

"Koko," said Zoe. "I have to talk to you about him. He's-" but Koko interrupted the young demon.

"Zoe, this isn't easy for me to explain and because you're so young, but your brother isn't what you think. You don't know what has happened or what he has done during the battle. Your brother-" but then Zoe interrupted Koko.

"-has done bad things in the battle. I do know, Koko. My brother told me everything what happened. I was shocked and scared from it too, but he's not what you think he is. I know him more than anyone. He was never evil to begin with; he's a very kind-hearted understanding person. He never meant for anything bad to happen."

"Then why did he let it, Zoe. If he never meant for anything to happen, then why did he let it happened?" the human snapped at the child, causing her to back away a bit. Koko realized what happened and tried to control her temper. "Zoe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Exactly, Koko. You didn't mean it, but you let it happened anyway. That's the same as Zofis. Though not entirely the same, but that's not what I meant. What I mean is that it's not his fault. Something must've happened to him to act the way he was in the battle, I'm not really sure what it is, but I know that something happened that caused those bad things to happen, but it wasn't his fault, Koko!" Zoe said in frustration. A tear went down her cheek, but she tried her best not to cry.

"When he was sent back to the mamodo world, he was purely depressed and has been like that ever since. He said to me that he had to make things right, and I believed him, especially after all he has been through. He suffered in guilt and regret, he was set on trial, and every night he cried and cried and cried so much that it was making him go to the peak of destruction! It may not seem important to you, since you said to him that you hated him, yes I saw the whole thing, but to me and to him, it was so heart-breaking I couldn't bare it as much as he couldn't! Can't you see it, Koko? He cried for his sins, he cried for his mistakes, and he cried for YOU!"

Zoe gave in and tears poured from her eyes. Koko was terrified by everything the mamodo told her, of everything Zofis went through, and crying... for_ her_. Zoe, with tears still pouring from her eyes, walked up Koko. "I must show you what my brother really is." she placed her hand on Koko's forehead, and her hand began to glow.

Koko's eyes widen in fear. 'What's she doing? That light from her hands; the same light Zofis used to... no, is she trying to control me?' Koko tried to pull Zoe's hand from her, but the young mamodo kept the brunette's hands away from her own. 'No, Zoe, please stop! No, no... NOOOO!'

Koko found herself lying on the ground in a meadow. The human groaned as she became conscious again, but heard cheerful laughter coming from nearby. Two children were running across the meadow playing tag with each other. It was Zofis when he was twelve years old, and Zoe when she was 7 years old.

"Tag, your it!" the younger Zofis said out loud and began running away from his sister.

"You won't get away this time!" said the younger Zoe.

"I seriously doubt it!" the two chased each other, laughing and having fun and such. But Zoe jumped onto her brother and both fell down laughing. The cheerful laughing continued when Zoe began a tickle fight and was tickling Zofis, making him laugh uncontrollably. Koko never heard Zofis laugh like this before. The only laugh she knew he make was that sinister snicker during the battle for king; but this one laugh he's making sounds more innocent and cheerful, kinda like her own.

Soon enough, the tickled fight ended and the two mamodos sat next to each other, looking out at the scenery. Somehow, they don't know Koko was there. 'Is this a memory of Zofis and Zoe's past?' she thought.

"Zoe, you know that mother's sending me to the academy school to participate in the war for king that will begin in two more years, right?" asked the younger Zofis.

"Yes. Why, is there something wrong?"

"Well, I found out that some of the other kids that are chosen for the war will be willing to do about anything to win, even bad things. And I found out what kind of mamodo our mother's family comes from, and because of that... I'm afraid of becoming like those who are willing to do bad things to win. I'm afraid of becoming something I'm not." the 12-year old lowered his head, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you, brother. Even if you intend to be an outcast among other like I am, you're really the kindest person I've ever known. I understand you're afraid about this, but you won't be like those others. I promise."

"Thanks, sis." young Zofis thanked his sister as he placed a small flower in Zoe's hair. The 7-year old giggled, and then went to laughing as her brother gave her a playful noogie on the head. But unaware to anyone, a taller figure was watching the two children from the shadows, watching with sinister eyes.

You won't be like them... I promise.

Suddenly everything faded, and Koko found herself in her room again with Zoe, removing her hands from her forehead. "What... what was-"

"That was a memory of my past with my brother." replied the demon, wiping away her tears. "I made a promise to him, but I couldn't keep it. Something happened to him to make act the way he was during the war, but it's also my fault for not trying to prevent it from happening. If I prevented whatever it was from happening, then maybe the entire battle would've been completely different, but I didn't. I made a promise to him and I failed him! Now the best I can do now is to help him with what's happening now. Koko, please understand."

Koko lowered her head, her mind overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings... and guilt. 'I can't believe this. After all that happened, when he came back, Zofis was telling me the truth; And I wouldn't believe him. And after what I said... what have I done?' The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by Zoe embracing her.

"Please, Koko. Please forgive him, as I have." Zoe cried again, but not as much as before.

"Shh." Koko shh the young child with comfort in her voice. "No more crying, okay?" Zoe looked up at the brunette and nodded, wiping her tears away again. "Zoe, after all that has happened, why are you so forgiving towards him, after all he has done?"

Zoe was silent for a bit, but gave a weak smile. "Because, he's my brother. No matter how dark it seems, he's my family and I'll do anything to help him make things right. Koko, please don't make the same mistake I did."

Koko nodded, but was still talking in her thoughts. 'Zofis was telling the truth after all. He really was sorry, he really does want to make things better. What have I done?' Koko set Zoe on the bed and head over to the door.

"Koko, where are you going?"

Koko turned her head and gave a small smile at the mamodo. "To find your brother." and with that, she walked out the door to find Zoe's brother. Zoe smiled with hope inside again.

"Thank you, Koko." she whispered.

Unfortunately, the whole room went dark, wiping the smile off Zoe's face. The shadow of a tall figure hanged over the girl. _"You've interfered for the last time!" _a sinister voice spoke as it reached out for the mamodo girl. Zoe screamed in fear, but the figure grabbed her, with its hand covering her mouth, dragging her into the shadows.___

* * *

Outside._

"_Reis"_

A small orb of dark energy hit Zofis in the stomach. He grunted in pain, dropping onto the ground with his arms wrapped around his gut. He was hit in midriff several times before by other spells. He was covered all over in bruises and had small opened wound at his left side. His book was tossed aside, laying on the steps in front of the building. 'Why is it hurting this much? It never hurt like this before.' He slowly got up and looked at Brago and Sherry up ahead.

Brago stared at the other demon, a small ghastly like aura emitting around his right hand. Sherry was pouring her anger out into the spells. Yet, she and Brago only used Reis, Giganoreis, and Rior Reis on Zofis, because they knew that using her more powerful spells would cause major destruction to the college campus. Sherry's eyes narrowed at the psychic mamodo. 'I don't get it! Why is he being so submissive? He takes our take on directly without resistence. What is he up too?' she flipped a page in the black book and read another spell._ "Giganoreis"_

A larger orb of dark energy was discharged from Brago's hand straight at Zofis. The psychic demon couldn't bare anymore pain inflicted on his gut. He turned his back and braced himself for pain. The orb smashed itself against the demon's back, he screamed in intense and pain and was sent to the ground again. The spell went deep into his skin that it left a wound that was burning in pain "Alright, you've had your fun. Just burn my book already and be done with it!"

Sherry shook her head, the look of desire to hurt the mamodo shown all over her face. "No. More... I must make you suffer more!_ Rior Reis_" Two small green beams were discharged from Brago's hands. Again, Zofis took the hit directly, one beam hitting him at his right side and the other hitting him in the side of the face.

The psychic was breathing heavily in pain. His head and face was covered in sweat. That green beam hit the left side of his face, and now it was making blood coming from a small wound on his forehead and blood was coming from his left eye, but not a lot; just a little bit of blood. He struggled to get to his feet again. Every part of his body was hurting insanely. This has been going on for awhile, and it about to get worse. After getting back on his feet, Zofis limped over to the blond and her partner. He glared up at the human and demon in front of him.

"I think it's time you start reliving your worse moments." Belmond said in an almost sinister tone as the black book in her hands glowed again. _"Gravirei"_

As Brago aimed his hand at Zofis, black gravity manifested above and around the psychic mamodo, forcing him onto the ground. He couldn't raised his head up, but his eyes were locked onto the blond and dark mamodo.

Brago smirked at the injured creature before him. "Zofis, usually you're able to take on my basic spells and still be standing, but now even my Reis spell inflicts pain on you; You've become weaker, Zofis. And not only that, you've become more fragile; It's as if you have become human. And with the gravity forcing down you, it's just old times, huh, back when we fought. I was crushing the life out of you like I'm doing now, only it was much worse back then."

The two 14-year olds continued to have eye-contact on each other, as both remembered in the events of their battle.___

* * *

Flashback._

_**(Warning: This flashbacks will contain spoilers. For those who haven't seen episode 87 of Zatch Bell/Konjiki no Gash Bell, you may read it if you want, but if you would rather wait instead, then please skip this part.)**_

_**(I apologize if these aren't the real lines the characters say in Episode 87.)**_

"_Ion Gravirei"_

_A powerful force of black gravity was unleashed everywhere, smashing a group of serpent-like dragons made of lava into nothingness._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Zofis screamed as the powerful gravitational force slammed him onto the ground. The gravity was so intense, it was starting to scrunch Zofis' body against the ground. And yes, it hurts A LOT._

"_Koko," the psychic mamodo called to his book owner. "Make them stop! Use the necklace to make them stop!"_

_On a tall rock-like spire was Koko in a red and white battle outfit. She held up a golden necklace with three rubies on the front. "Sherry, release Zofis from your spell or I'll smash your family's precious treasure!"_

_Sherry, injured from several previous attacks looked up at her friend and smiled. "Go ahead, Koko. It doesn't matter to me anymore." Koko smirked slyly at this._

"_Are you sure? It is the most cherish piece of jewelry your family possesses. You don't want to shame your family's name, don't you?"_

"_I could care less of what happens to that thing. To me, you're my most precious treasure, Koko. You're my friend, and I'm not gonna lose you again. Go ahead, smash that thing if you want, I don't care." Koko dropped the necklace and it broke into pieces when it hit the ground._

"_Impossible," Zofis choked out from his crushing state. "I thought for sure it would work! It worked last time, she almost had breakdown. Why isn't it working now?"_

"_Zofis," the psychic mamodo's attention was now on Brago. "My partner will no longer fall for your schemes to break her down. It looks like you've run out of tricks." the gravity forced on Zofis became stronger, and was crushing him more. If he stays like this any longer, the gravity would kill him. He had to find a way out._

_End Flashback._

_

* * *

_"That's low... Brago." Zofis hissed. Brago and Sherry smirked at the mamodo's response. 

"Gravirei" the black gravity became stronger and was hurting Zofis more. He choked out a loud gasp on pain. Although it's not really powerful like Brago's Ion Gravirei spell, but still it's hurting him.

"And then you tried to pull a fast one on Sherry, Zofis. You almost had Sherry there. ALMOST."___

* * *

Flashback._

"_Zofis," the psychic mamodo's attention was now on Brago. "My partner will no longer fall for your schemes to break her down. It looks like you've run out of tricks." the gravity forced on Zofis became stronger, and was crushing him more. If he stays like this any longer, the gravity would kill him. He had to find a way out._

"_KOKO! DO SOMTHING!" the demon shrieked out for help. The brunette moved forward and suddenly jumped off the rock spire, a river of lava right below her._

"_KOKO!" Sherry cried out at her friend. She immediately canceled out the Ion Gravirei spell and rushed to save her friend._

"_Yes, I'm free!" Zofis said as the black gravity that was crushing him disappeared. "Stupid human, you underestimated me by not finishing me off. And without you to call Brago's spells out right now, I'm gonna kill you with ease." Zofis said evilly, his eyes widen with a murderous look on his face. "Sherry Belmond, this is where you DIE!"_

"_Dioga Teoradom" Koko shouted out Zofis' Dioga spell. The demon grinned evilly as his hand glowed._

_Just when Zofis thought he had won, Sherry shot a think rope from the staff she was carrying at Zofis. The rope with the green jewel on the end ensnared itself around his right arm. "What?" and next thing that happened, he was pulled up into the air, his Dioga Teoradom spell completely missing his targets. "Nani?" he choked out as the rope released his arm. It appears that he underestimated her._

"_Brago, take the line, and pull me back up once I get Koko." Sherry tossed the rope connected to her staff at Brago. He placed the end of it in his mouth and Sherry jumped over the edge after Koko._

_Zofis got extremely pissed. "I had enough of you! DIE NOW!" Zofis yelled, aiming his left hand down at his enemies._

"_Dioga Teoradom"_

"_Dioga Gravidon"_

_A massive psychic meteor collided with a massive sphere with a black hole in the very center, surrounded by swirling multi-colored blades._

_End Flashback._

_

* * *

_"You have taken my best friend from me, and made her suffer ever after you were sent back to the Makai. it's time that you paid for your crimes, you bastard." Sherry said in a dark tone. 

"Yes. I know that, Sherry." Zofis replied.

'What? After what I just said to him, he's still being submissive?' Sherry was shock, but didn't show it.

"Zofis!" someone shouted out to the psychic mamodo. Zofis couldn't see who it was, but he recognized the person's voice.

"Koko." he spoke. The black gravity was preventing him from shouting or calling out to anyone, so al he can do is speak in a painful struggling tone.

Koko was shocked to find Zofis being hurt by the Gravirei spell, she looked at Sherry with a angry, yet confused tone. "Sherry, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving this monster what he deserves, Koko. Don't interfere."

"But Sherry, you've got it all wrong. I now the truth of what's going on. Zofis was never evil to begin with! He-" it was no use, Sherry was listening to her friend's words, but she responded either way.

"Koko, you're the one who's got it all wrong. Can't you see it with your own eyes? He's trying to turn you against me again, like he did in the war. He has blinded you from the truth of what he really is, a cruel cold-hearted bastard!"

The two friends continued to argue. 'Belmond's right. I am a cruel bastard.' Zofis said to himself.

"The only blinded here is you! You're letting your hatred towards Zofis poison your mind!"

"Koko, enough!" Sherry screamed at Koko. "I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch once and for all!" Brago's book glowed brighter.

"Sherry, STOP THIS NOW!"

"Koko... please, no more." the brunette gasped by those words spoken from none other than Zofis. Koko turned to see her mamodo looking at her. "Sherry's right, Koko. I am a cold and cruel person. I understand now that I'm no longer wanted in your world or the mamodo world. And after all, I did forced you to fight against your will in the battle. I made you suffer ever since, and you're still suffering because of me. What I've done in the battle was unforgivable, and I'm taking full responsibility for the crimes I've done. Besides, you said you hated me, right? That means I've lost all hope I had left in making things right, but I only made things worse. This is my punishment, Koko, so let me be."

"Stop talking like that, Zofis! It's not your fault! It was never your fault! If anyone had made things worse is me! You told you were sorry, and you said you wanted to make things right again. You were telling me the truth, but I didn't believed you. You wanted me to be happy, but I didn't listen. I don't hate you, Zofis!" Zofis saw tears in Koko's eyes. He always cried for her, but now she's crying for _him_.

"Zofis, I met your sister. She told me everything, how you feel for me, how you wanted to make me happy again, she even told me of your past before the battle. She told me not to make the same mistake she made. You're not evil, Zofis. I now know who truly are, a kind person. You always were, so please come to your senses!"

The psychic mamodo was shocked, in an almost good way. That fire of hope that was burn out has been lit again. Hope has returned to him. Koko really wants him to be with her. It was all thanks to Koko, and Zoe 'Thank you, Koko. Thank you, sis. I owe you both big time.' Zofis tried to reach his hand out to his human partner, but the gravity was too much for him to move. Still, he tried.

Sherry was furious at this. 'No, I won't Koko to that monster again!' _"GRAVIREI"_

The Gravirei spell's power was kicked to the max, throwing major intense pain and pressure onto Zofis' body. Zofis yelled in pain. "Zofis!" Koko got up and glared at her 'friend'

"Sherry, for the last time, STOP THIS!"

"NO!"

"Now, or I'll-" Koko stepped nearer the black gravity force. This caught Brago's attention.

'Fool, what's she thinking?' "Sherry," Brago said to his partner and told her to look. Koko was getting closer and close to the Gravirei spell.

"Koko, what're you doing? Stay away from that spell." Sherry warned the brunette.

"Sherry, stop this or I'll do it." Koko stretched her right arm out at the black gravity, threatening Sherry to stop or she'll place her hand within the spell.

"But Koko-"

"I said stop it!" Koko shouted.

There was something her brown eyes that Sherry saw. 'Her eyes,' the blond thought. 'They're filled with the act of free will. Does she really mean it? If Zofis isn't trying to control her, then that means-'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Koko screamed in pain, she placed her arm into the Gravirei spell. The black gravity forced her to the ground.

"Koko!" immediately shutting the black book, the blond ran to help her friend. "Koko, are you alright? What id you do that for?" Koko didn't answer, but instead looked at Zofis. After all the pressure that was put on him, the gravity knocked him out at the last moment. Koko held her right arm with her left. Koko gasped in horror after seeing blood beginning to drip from Zofis' mouth.

"He needs medical help." the brunette said to herself as she picked up the unconscious mamodo and began carrying him on her back. She spotted his spell book on the ground by the steps, and went to pick it up.

"Koko, wait-"

"No, Sherry." Koko interrupted the blond and looked at her one more before saying. "Please, Sherry... don't follow me." and with that, Koko rushed off to the hospital, carrying her unconscious mamodo on her back. Sherry couldn't believe of what's happening to her and to her friend. Her grasp on the black book weakened; the book fell from her hands and it hit the ground. Falling to her knees in pure confusion, Sherry looked like she was gonna burst into tears.

"Why? Why does it have to be like this. But Koko's with him again. All I wanted was to do what I think is best for her. Brago, why does it have to come to this? Why?" Sherry lowered her head, darkness shadowing over her eyes.

"That's how it is the battle. It can affect a person's life, even if the war's over, it can still affect a person's life, possibly forever. You said you wanted to do what _you_ think is best for your friend but it's not what she wants. She wanted to be with Zofis, but you didn't respect her decision. That why, Sherry. Like your friend said, you've let your hatred towards Zofis blinded you, and now look where it has gotten you. Not only have we seriously injured Zofis, but you've hurt your friend, because your hatred blinded you." the dark mamodo explained and then sighed.

"Lets go, Sherry. On your feet." Brago helped his partner back on her feet, but then walked off before Sherry could say anything. 'Strange,' thought Brago. 'I sense Zofis' presence here, but he's long away from here. How come his presence is still here?'

From the shadows of a dark alley across the street, a familiar figure was watching everything from beginning to end. The figure looked very pissed as it turned away and walked back into the shadows. _"Looks like I'll have to deal with Zofis myself."_


	6. Mother

_I'm gonna make this story mostly be about Zofis, Brago, Koko, and Sherry's side of the story._

_But don't worry, Zatch and his friends will still be in the story. I'll let you all know which chapters will have Zatch and his friends in it._

_For now, enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

**Reunited**

"This way, miss." A nurse was escorting Koko down a long hall in a hospital. Two days have passed since Koko brought Zofis to the hospital. The doctors immediately took him to the emergency room. They told her she would have to leave and head back to her college, yet she didn't want to leave but she has no choice. When she came to check up on Zofis yesterday, the doctors told Koko that two bones of Zofis' rib cage were cracked and were close to breaking off and so they had to operate through the whole night when she first brought him in.

"Here's his room right here. The doctors said he'll probably wake up soon," the nurse brought the brunette to the room Zofis is in.

"Thank you, nurse." Koko replied as she opened the room and closed it. It was dark inside, but there was a little bit of light peeking through the closed blinds to help her see. Zofis laid in his hospital bed. It appears that the doctors took his clothes off and changed him into hospital patient clothes. There were really small intravenous tubes, one on each of his arms and two were going into his hospital shirt, placed over his chest. He was asleep, Koko can tell by his calm breathing. She grabbed a chair, set it next to the hospital bed and she sat in it, watching over the sleeping demon.

'Zofis,' the woman had a lot going through her mind. 'Zofis and Zoe are siblings, so why isn't she hear to be with him? I haven't seen her at all in two days. Did something happen to her? What's going on?'

"Koko..." a familiar voice spoke, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts. Zofis' eyes opened slightly. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," Koko held the mamodo's hand with her own.

"Koko... there's something I have to tell you," said the mamodo as he coughed afterwards.

"Take it easy. What is it you need to tell me?"

Zofis looked at Koko with look in his eyes that Koko can tell that he has something to confess to her. "In the war for king when we defeated, your friend Sherry wanted me to erase your memories of the battle. I told her, or maybe something 'else' told her that even if I was sent back to my world, you would still have memories of all the bad things we did, and the memories would torture you from inside, and it may cause you become so stressed it will weigh down on your conscious of life, and it may even cause you to... kill yourself," Koko gasped in shock by hearing this, but the she insisted Zofis to continue.

"Sherry told me to erase your memories of the bad things we've done. In the end I did what she said and I erased your memories, but... I didn't erase all of them. The only memories I didn't erase were the memories of me. I just couldn't erase them, Koko. I know what I was in the battle, but even someone like me has feelings for a special someone. To me, that someone is you," Koko blushed a bit, but it was hard to see it because of the dark room. "But... with the memories of me still inside your mind will might cause the memories I did erase to come back." Koko did remember only a few of those memories coming back, but she only remembered them a long time ago before Zofis came back to Earth.

"I'm sorry, Koko. I never meant... to put you through all of this." Zofis turned his head away from Koko to the side. He was too tired to keep talking.

"Zofis," but it was too late. Zofis was already asleep again. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I wouldn't believe you." Koko lowered her head and sighed. 'He needs his sleep. I guess I need some sleep too.'

* * *

Somewhere outside, Brago and Sherry were walking down the sidewalk. Sherry wasn't done with her business yet. As usual, random people were staring at Brago and as usual, Brago ignored them. The blond was still thinking about what happened those two days ago. "Lamppost." 

Sherry looked up and immediately stopped, her face almost about to make contact with a lamppost. She gave a stressful sigh of relief before moving around the lamppost and next to her mamodo. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Get over it, already." said the dark mamodo.

"No, I won't get over it."

"Whatever," Brago turned and focused on where he was going. 'Why can't she just put the damn past behind her? The way she's acting like this is pointless, the damn war was over a long time ago and she's acting like it's still going on. This is really getting on my nerves.'

"Brago, why does this have to happen the way it is?"

"You've asked that question already, I'm not telling you. You already know it,"

"Well I don't like it, Brago." Sherry was getting angry.

"Then you better start getting use to it. Incase you remember, I didn't like it when you were my partner but I got use to it,"

"I think about it, Brago. But I still don't like it," Sherry finished, her arms folded across her chest.

"Fine, but I suggest you stop before you make a scene." Brago replied, indeed their bickering was causing people around them to stare at them strangely. The dark mamodo and the blond both ignored them and continued to walk down the long sidewalk. Brago suddenly caught the scent of something that made his head jerk up in shock. He can smell it as plainly as smelling normal air. A cold, dark, evil feeling rose inside him. He smelled this scent... two days ago. "Sherry,"

"What is it?"

"It's _her_. Lets go," Brago took off running but stopped after seeing Sherry with a look as of she doesn't care. "Do you really want to _lose_ your friend this time? Move it!" This made Sherry angry, she rushed over and both of them ran off to the hospital Zofis and Koko were at.

* * *

It has been awhile since Zofis made his confession. Koko had finished her college homework for the day, and was really beat from these last two days. The brunette went to sleep after writing her answer to the last question of her science homework. She laid her head on Zofis' hospital bed and went to sleep, her college supplies set aside. She looked so peaceful in her sleep; too bad it isn't gonna last very long. 

Zofis' hand suddenly twitched as it grip hold of the bed sheets. His eyelids seem to twitch a bit too, as if he was having a nightmare. The door opened, light immediately cracking through into the dark room. The light outside the room immediately fade away by the shadow of a person entering the room and closing the door. The person slowly walked up to the bed, with its really long hair being dragged across the floor.

The person looked down at the sleeping human and sleeping demon. "So here you both are. So close, yet so far from each other." the person spoke in a cold chilling feminine voice. Then she turned and looked down at the sleeping Zofis. "Zofis, if only you knew how disappointed I am in you. Once again you failed me. Well, I'll ensure that'll be the last mistake you ever made." the woman reached her hand out at the psychic mamodo, her fingers spread out in a position that looks like it's gonna grab hold of something tight and not let go.

Koko suddenly stirred in her sleep, the woman's voice woke her up. The brunette's eyes opened and the first thing they saw was the woman's hand reaching towards Zofis' sleeping form. She screamed and end up falling back in her chair, hitting the ground hard. "Who are you?" she asked both scared and demanding.

"I should be asking you that, my dear." the woman answered. Koko got up got a better look of the other female. She was about the same height as Koko with really long orange hair that the ending part of it all was being dragged on the ground. She was wearing a larger of Zofis' common white outfit, except it was all dark purple and the puffy part of the sleeves were white instead of purple like on Zofis' usual outfit he use to wear. She had purple lips and pale white skin like Zofis use to, and has four red lines on her face, two lines going down from each of her eyes. But her most horrifying feature were those red-yellow eyes that always express evil within them; the very same eyes Zofis use to have.

The woman walked up to Koko and began walking around her, observing her body. Koko was so scared that her fear was preventing her from moving. "Hmm, healthy body, perfect features, and pure emotions. Leave to Zofis to find someone like you in his life,"

"Who... are you?" Koko asked again, this time more scared than demanding. The other woman chuckled evilly by this, but answered anyway.

"My name's Zenaida. And I'm... Zofis' mother." the woman snickered. Koko gasped in fear and took a step away from the adult mamodo. "What's the matter, human? It looks like you're turning pale." the demon's snicker turned into a grin, exposing sharp teeth that Zofis has. Koko was left speechless due to her newfound fear. "So... you're the one called Koko, am I right? And I take it that you're my son's human partner,"

"What do you want with me?" Koko manage to say something in response. The other chuckled evilly in response. "Answer me,"

"My dear, it's not you I want; It's my son that I want,"

"Then what do you want with him?" Koko demanded. The demon frowned at her, and then walked up to her. Koko took another step back, but Zenaida was now right in her face. The brunette was caught by surprise when the adult mamodo slapped her across the face. Koko turned to look back at the one in front of her. She felt a stinging on her cheek and it wasn't the feeling of being slapped. Placing her middle and index finger on her cheek and then checking them, there was small bits of blood on the tips of her fingers. When Zenaida slapped her, one of her claw-like nails scratched her cheek. Her soul was filled with fear once again.

"Has anyone ever told you not to talk back to your elders?" Zenaida asked in a disappointed tone.

'Curse you, damn you.' the brunette said in her thoughts, anger rising. The adult mamodo smiled coldly as she began walking around the woman in circles.

"But if you must know, I'll have to tell you everything about him,"

"What happened to him? What was his life like back in your world?" Koko asked as the other continued to walk in circles around her.

"My son was born with unique gifts. Since his father was a psychic mamodo, he inherited his psychic abilities while his precious little sister inherited my necromancer powers. However my daughter made a mockery to the ways of necromancy, but necromancy isn't the powers I use as spells. But as for my son's life in the mamodo world, it's ... an nuisance. I thought he would be strong, since he is my child after all. But it turned out he wasn't as unique as I thought he would be; he was... weak. He was one of the weaklings in our world because of his powers. His powers were so weak, the only thing they can do is cause a little bruise or a small burn,"

"But if his powers are weak like you said, how come they were deadly here in this world?" Koko demanded an answer by this.

"A little birdie told me that you have pure hatred and anger inside of you. With hatred and anger like that, his powers would increase by infinite. But since you and he lost, it seems that your hatred and anger wasn't strong enough to make him win. But as I was saying, his powers were very weak, everyone tortured him. They not only treated him like dirt because of his weak powers, but also about our family... or perhaps my side of the family,"

"And what about your side?"

"The family I came from was exiled from the rest of our society in the mamodo world, because our unforgivable ways. Because my family's powers were not of god; they are gifts from the devil." Koko gasped in fear again, her whole body beginning to shake by the cold uncomfortable feeling of Zenaida's fingers tracing across the back of the brunette's neck.

"It's because of that, Zofis was treated as an outcast. And to make it worse, he never had the courage or determination to stand up for himself, something he wasn't born with. All he did was run and hide like a coward. Then an angry mob came to our home and killed his father, leaving me and my children to go into hiding. And out of those mamodo who ruined his life... was Brago, the mamodo who hangs around your friend Belmond. The family I was from and Brago's family both shared a feud, but I ended that feud by killing every member of his family myself and myself only. Brago wanted revenge, so I let him killed my husband so that way I can do whatever I want to my children. Out of all the other mamodos who my son feared, he feared Brago the most."

The brunette growled, getting angrier and angrier at the adult mamodo.

"Nah, ah, ah, I'm still not done. After going into hiding, Zofis couldn't bare the pain and suffering of losing his father and being treated as an outcast, the darkness in his heart grew, but it still wasn't enough to make him stronger. Yet... he told me that he'll stop being a coward and he said he'll do whatever he could to become stronger. He became part of the battle to be king, yet he wanted to become king so he can prevent all the weaklings from being treated as outcasts. I said I'll help him become the king and he believed in me, but... I have my own reason for him to be king," Zenaida gave another evil grin as she continue to walk around Koko in circles. Koko was getting angrier. "I want him to become king... so I can put the entire mamodo world in its place and show them all who the _real_ master is. And I was gonna make him the king one way or another,"

"You mean he was so determine to become the kind of king he wanted to be that he had to control my mind?"

"Actually, all of that was my doing. You see if he was fighting the battle the way he wanted to fight, he would surely lose. I had to make he didn't lose. I took advantage of the trust he's given me and so I gave him... and another personality," Zenaida snickered evilly again standing right behind Koko, her breath was brushing against the back of the brunette's back. "I take it you're well aware that some mamodo who wouldn't want to fight were given second personalities that forces them to fight. Well the second personality I gave to Zofis was different from the rest. This personality was my own creation, very unique from the rest. Unlike the other personalities who remain in control of the mamodo's body as long the human partner casts, this personality I gave to my son remains permanently in control of my son throughout the whole battle, taking full advantage of his psychic powers and making Zofis many things he never wanted do, like taking over your mind for example. But his book was burned anyway so his second personality, the one who was in control over his body as much as it was in control over your mind, was destroyed and so it disappeared from his being."

"Grrrrr," Koko was getting furious.

"Yet the other personality I gave to him was a bit connected to his original personality. He said he would stop being coward and fight in the battle, yet even with that other personality controlling his body he was still a coward, hiding away at those ruins while the millennium mamodos did all the fighting for him. And at the end, when Brago told my son how much he was afraid of him, it appeared that the other personality was just as afraid of Brago as well. But then... the evil personality's control over my son somehow disappeared like that, giving my son and his original personality full control over his mind and body once again. But it doesn't matter anymore. Zofis lost the war, after all the power I gave to him, he still lost. He has failed me for the last time, and for that I... just can't let him live anymore." Zenaida stopped walking around Koko and walked towards Zofis' sleeping form.

"I... can't believe you!" the demon stopped and turned to face the brunette. Koko's brown eyes were expressing extreme anger at the other woman. "Zofis is your son! He loved you like any other child would love their mother, and yet you took his life away! If you would've let him fought the way he wanted in the war then maybe, just maybe, he would've won! He trusted you, believed in you, and you lied to him, betrayed him, and used him! It's because of you, he and I done so many evil things and hurt so many people! You've ruined both of our lives! You are no mother; You're a monster!"

"Shut up!" the adult mamodo swung her arm at Koko, knocking her to the ground. The demon turned back around to do what she came for. Koko got back up and charged. Zenaida suddenly grasped Koko by her neck and held her up. "My dear, let me finish my job." Zenaida reached her other hand towards Zofis' form, preparing to do whatever she's going to do.

"Koko!" A familiar voice shouted as the door burst opened. It was Sherry, and Brago quickly followed in.

"You again?" Brago hissed at the adult mamodo. Zenaida immediately released Koko and the brunette clomped onto the ground. The evil demon looked down at Zofis.

"You're damn lucky, child. But next time, I'll make sure you'll die." Zenaida looked up at Brago and Sherry and snickered. Her really long hair began moving by itself in midair, spreading out in all directions, swirling and moving in the same patterns a snake slithers. Zenaida's hair wraps itself around her body and she disappears into the shadows.

_

* * *

Several Minutes Later. _

After hearing what happened, the doctors and nurses immediately rushed to Zofis' room. Brago, Sherry, and Koko had to wait outside until the doctors say it's okay.

"Sherry," Koko spoke to her friend. Sherry turned and listened. "I know that you want what's best for me, but I need Zofis. And... there's something going on here, and I need to find out what it is. But I can't risk trying to make things better if you're still gonna try to kill Zofis. So until I find out what's going on, I would like us to go our separate ways for awhile,"

"What?" Sherry was shocked to here this.

"She's telling you to back off," Brago said out all of a sudden.

"I know what she's saying, Brago,"

"Whatever," Brago got up from the chair he was sitting in. "I'll be waiting outside." and so with that, he walked off. Koko got up too.

"Koko," Sherry spoke.

"Please don't take this personal, Sherry. I just want some time off by myself... and with Zofis." without turning around to look at the blond, the brunette walked off down the hallway.

Sherry held her head in her hands, full of thoughts and stress. 'I'm sorry, Koko. But I'm not ready to back off... not yet."


	7. It's Hard to Let Go

_I'm sorry for the long wait._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell/Konjiki no Gash Bell, Makoto Raiku does. I don't own D-technoLife, UVERworld does. And I don't own Ichirin no Hana, High and Mighty Colors do._

**

* * *

**

_Ring... ring..._

_Ring... ring..._

"Huh?" Kiyo asked to himself, reaching into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. "Who can be calling me at a time like this?"

"Who is it, Kiyo?" Zatch asked his friend.

"Hold on a sec, Zatch." Kiyo replied as he answered the call. "Hello?"

Zatch turned to see Tia as well as Folgore, Kanchome, Schneider, and Kafka were sitting alongside each other in a large audience. They were there to watch Megumi perform in another one of her concerts. It hasn't begin yet so it wasn't a problem for Kiyo to answer his call.

"And as soon as she is done with her songs, I'm gonna get up there and bring out Moge!" the Italian star said with pride.

"Exactly, Folgore! You'll make all the ladies, gentlemen, and animals get up and dance along too!" Kanchome encouraged his partner.

"That would really be something, you two!" Zatch was in a state to dance to Folgore's song as well.

"Quite you three," Kafka preached. "If you do _that_, you're gonna get all of us thrown out."

"Zatch, it's for you." said Kiyo, handing his cell phone to his friend. The blond took the phone and spoke to it.

"Hello?"

* * *

A small clock was ticking as time went by. Silence was everywhere in his room. The young demon laid there in his bed sleeping as he usually is. His breathing was hard due to his injury, but at the same time it sounded peaceful. His breathing went to a grunt, his eyes shutting tight. His hand gripped the bed sheets tightly. Inside his mind, things weren't going so good. 

Zofis was in a white room, nothing was in it but a fountain of water. An urging feeling forced him to walk to it and look into the water. All he saw was his own reflection staring back at him. Small streams of water poured from the mountains top into the lower section, creating small waves hitting back and forth against the small walls. His reflection began changing before his eyes. Its hair grew longer and more curled, its eyes grew slitter, its lips became purple, and its skin became more white.

The reflection became what he was once in the battle: a monster.

He felt frozen in fear, and was left speechless when a white hand with red clawed nails erupted from the water and his head to pull him in. Many images flowed through his minds, from where he stood on a table with Koko backed against a wall, to images of all that he have harmed, to how he taunt Sherry about the suffering Koko will experienced in the future, and to the last thing Brago has said to him.

"_When we return the mamodo world... are you gonna spend the rest of your life hiding from me?!"_

His eyes open to reality and found himself breathing heavily from the nightmare. "_Why?_" he spoke raspily due to his condition. He turned his head to the side. He was alone, no one else there. "Koko... Koko..." Zofis uttered. "Where are you? I need you... here with me."

* * *

Koko's head hurt so much, it was hard for her to concentrate on her note-taking. Everything is messed up; her life is now messed up. 

How did it have to come to this? _Why_ did it have to come to this? Her body felt numb from the guilt and stress that has happened over these past few days. She chose Zofis over Sherry; she chose someone who she hardly know and had used her, over her one and only best friend, someone who was always there for her and who she told to hang on and not give up on life. No, she wouldn't betray her friendship with Sherry, she never had. But Zofis tried to get them to almost kill each other in the mamodo battle. They would always be friends through thick and thin.

But... why did she told her friend to stand down from her and Zofis? She was blinded at first of Zofis' return, but now sees him as someone who just wants to be forgiven for his sins. It might've been that, but of course he's really hurt and with her friend trying to protect her from him... was her friend willing to kill Zofis for good? Violence, something she despise more than anything. Yes, even the kindest person in the world can feel hatred for something. In her case, it was violence. Could it be that which made her have her friend stand down? Wasn't it also her newfound affection for the demon?

Wait... affection? It's no use in denying it now, of course she now holds affection to her demon. Her other self, who Zofis created from her hate, always hold affection to him. Okay, maybe it was more of a lustful fetish him instead than affection. But now it seems to have slightly rubbed off on her.

But she knows she won't betray her friendship with Sherry, she never will. But she doesn't want to leave Zofis either. Man, this is so fucked up.

Koko realized that her class is now over. She manage to write down most of the notes, but end up missing the last few. This really isn't her day. She grabbed her things to headed outside to think some more.

* * *

Zofis coughed some more. He felt terrible both physically and mentally. 'Why?' he asked himself. 'I want to forget it, I want to forget everything that happened. But why won't it go away? Is this some final curse placed on me? Like how I taunted Sherry of how Koko will be overwhelm with memories like these? Koko... I need you here with me. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything.' 

The demon felt tire again, but he slightly opened his mouth. He try to say something, a song he knows. "Ie... Ienai... it... itami, kanashi... mi..." it was so hard to get the words out. His chest was hurting like hell. His drowsiness got the best of him. He ended up falling asleep, facing more memories... but his mind continue to sing that song.

-

Zofis as what he once was stood on a table, watching as Koko was backed against a wall. He held his spell book in his left hand while his right hand glowed in a purple light.

_Ienai itami, kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo_

_(You've bee hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness)_

_Kesenai koto mo seoiattekou_

_(Let's carry each other's indelible stains)_

Zofis and Koko stood there in the streets of Koko's destroyed town facing Sherry. Casting the first spell, Zofis' Radom spell went flying past Sherry, destroying a building, and then another directly at her.

_Ikiru koto nagedasanaide_

_(Don't give up on living!)_

_WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_Tsunaida, kimi no te o_

_(I held your hand)_

Zofis and Koko stood on a balcony in the ruins watching a full moon. Koko's had her arms around the demon. Behind them stood their army of millennium mamodo.

_Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na_

_(Will I end up losing them someday?)_

_Usurete yuku egao to kimi o mamoritai kara_

_(I want to protect you and your fading smile, so...)_

Zatch, Kiyo, and their allies were running up the long stairway until Zofis appeared and attacked the bridge.

_Hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare_

_(... even if the resounding voice calling me should wither...)_

_Tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte_

_(... even if the mingling winds should tell me...)_

Zofis fired his Radom spell at Pamoon's book, and it showed Zatch and Schneider charging at his group of millennium mamodo. All of a sudden shows Brago and Sherry fighting the millennium mamodo, and then unleashing Baberuga Gravidon on them.

_Kimi o mitsukedasu_

_(... I will find you!)_

Shows Zofis flying up the volcano with Brago and Sherry in pursuit. He was throwing spells at them, and with his enemies either dodging them or stopping them with their own spells. Brago tries to fight Zofis alone, but gets beaten up by his spells.

_Ienai itami, kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo_

_(You've bee hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness, but...)_

_waraenai nante, hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide_

_(... Don't say things like "I can't laugh" or "I hate people")_

Zofis firing several blasts at Brago, but Sherry gets up and helps him unleash Baberuga Gravidon again. Zofis turns and attacks Sherry with his Rond Radom spell and then destroys the cliff with his Dioga spell.

_Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara_

_(There's meaning in everything that happens in the unseen future)_

Zofis was being chased by Zatch, Kiyomaro, and Schneider in the sky, with Zofis firing many blasts at them. They kept chasing them til they were back on the ground. Kiyo throws Zatch at Zofis and unleashes Bao Zakeruga on him.

_Ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou_

_(So stay as you are for now, I know there'll come a time when you realize it!)_

Zofis throws more spells at Brago and Sherry til he unleashes his lava dragons on Brago and Sherry.

_You and Me, two are spoken._

_WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

And last it shows Sherry jumps off the cliff to save Koko. Both Zofis and Brago unleash their Dioga spells on each other in an intense collision.

_Itsuka wakariaeru kara_

_(Someday we'll understand each other)_

-

Zofis coughed some more. He doesn't feel safe when he sleeps. From then on, he tried his best to stay awake and wait for Koko to come visit again.

* * *

Koko sat by a tree for a while, wondering what to do. She had her supplies beside her and her back against the tree's trunk. She has been thinking about it for awhile, yet it seems right but at the same time unsure. She felt like singing a little bit can ease her mind for the time being. She close her eyes and began singing gently. 

_Kimi wa kimi da tashikamenai yo_

_(I can't tell if you're the same person I know)_

_Kawari nante hoka ni inain da_

_(But there could never be a replacement for you)_

_Karenaide_

_(Don't ever wither)_

_Ichirin no hana_

_(You lone flower)_

Koko stopped for a minute to look up at the sky, and then continued.

_Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomare ii_

_(Bathing just perfectly in the light)_

_Kimi wa maru de hikari ni saita nara no you_

_(It's almost as if you've blossomed from it)_

_Tochi kaketa kimochi_

_(All the emotions you've spread over the land...)_

_Hakidaseba_

_(Let them out!)_

She began to sing a bit louder, but she was careful not to draw attention to herself.

_Kimi wa kimi da tashikamenai yo_

_(I can't tell if you're the same person I know)_

_Ima mademo kore kara saki ni mo_

_(But up til now, and from now on...)_

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no_

_(... even if I made enemies...)_

_Hito o teki ni no asu_

_(... with everyone other than you...)_

_Toki ga kitemo_

_(Even if that day came,)_

_Kimi no koto mamoru kara makeraide_

_(I'll always protect you, so do not lose,)_

_Ichirin no hana_

_(You lone flower)_

She felt embarrassed for putting such emotion into her voice while singing the song. She looked around and sighed in relief that no one was around. Her decision has been made. She may not sure of what will happen, but she decision is made and is now willing to embrace and take it on. She just hope that Zofis is willing to do the same as well.

* * *

"I can't believe you got us thrown out, you dumbasses!" Kiyomaro shouted at the top of his at Folgore and Kanchome. Both the Italian singer idol and duck-billed kid were holding each other as they stood there in fear of Kiyo's anger. 

"But Kiyo, aren't you glad that we get to here how Wonrei and Li-en are doing now that they're back together again?" Zatch tried to get his partner's mind off the fact they got thrown out of Megumi's concert.

"Huh? Oh yeah, what did they say Zatch?"

"They told that it's the best thing that has happened to them in a long time. And that they want to thank me for letting Wonrei come back. They said a bunch of other things, but it was kinda hard for me to hear them all due to Kanchome and Folgore's loud dancing." Zatch explained.

"No need to worry, boys," Tia spoke up. "If you all follow me, I can get us back in through the back door."

"Oh thanks, Tia," Zatch said happily.

"I'm not so sure about this." said Kafka.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Kanchome said to older human.

"Meru meru mei!" Schneider agreed with his friend.

"Come on, this way." Tia turned and lead the way around the building. Kafka just stood there in no interest of going along with this.

"You're coming too!" Kiyomaro said, grabbing Kafka and pulling him off screen.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_I'm sorry that this is rushed._


End file.
